


Petalsoul's Tradition

by ENGLivesAndZERO



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: I kinda sorta cried while writing this, I like adding too many tags, OCs - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Petalsoul is a motherly little thing, This was a prompt for LostClan members on Warriors Amino, Warrior Cats short story, she is precious, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENGLivesAndZERO/pseuds/ENGLivesAndZERO
Summary: Petalsoul recounts a fond memory with the adopted son she lost.I wrote this from the prompt from LostClan (Warriors Amino). I'm actually kind of proud with how it turned out.





	Petalsoul's Tradition

_A large she-cat pads softly through camp, her odd eyes taking in everyone around her. She smiles at the warriors she passes, though there aren't many. Above, Silverpelt is slowly fading into a milky dawn. She continues out of the camp, smiling._   
_Once she's clear of camp, she grins madly, rushing towards where she knows there's a lot of dandelions. She's been watching them for weeks, and now's finally the perfect time to run through the fields, stirring up the ready-to-spread seeds._   
_Within a few minutes, she reaches the slight dip in the earth's surface. For a moment, she stays on the slight hill, simply staring at the field of loose, feathery white. Her amber eyes shine in the faint sunlight, glimmering with the odd, vibrant violet streaks._   
_Then, with a burst of energy, she pelts down the side, plummeting into the thickly-laden dip. She yowls happily, rolling and leaping through the flowers, laughing joyfully. As the seeds take flight (or get tangled in her thick pelt), she sighs happily._   
_Suddenly, a dark tabby pads into view, his teal eyes shining mischievously. The she-cat jumps to her paws, pelting over to the much smaller cat._   
_"Soulkit!" She cries happily, burying her face into his pelt._   
_The tom grins back._   
_"Hi, Petalpaw! Having fun without me?" He teases his adoptive mother, headbutting her shoulder._   
_The she-cat rolls her eyes, wrinkling her nose._   
_"Pfft, as if! Hey, aren't you supposed to be in the medicine den?" She asks  suddenly realizing the situation._   
_The tom huffed, flicking his tail._   
_"I just wanted to have some fun! No one ever lets me out anymore, and I need fresh air sometimes, ya know?" He huffs, pouting._   
_The she-cat shakes her head._   
_"But you're not supposed to be out here. You're..." She trails off, the lump forming in her throat preventing her from finishing the sentence._   
_The tom sits beside the older she-cat, his eyes now downcast. His chest ached, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Instead, he shakes his head, turning to the older apprentice._   
_"Petalpaw, don't you want to just... Forget about my illness? Can we?... Please, I promise just for today, then I won't complain anymore, and I'll return to my nest and-"_   
_Petalpaw cuts him off, shaking her head._   
_"Alright... But then we go straight to camp. Okay?" She caves, her eyes full of love._   
_For the rest of the day, the two continue to play in the fields, making flower crowns, pretending to hunt butterflies... What apprentices and kits are known for. A few times, a patrol comes across them, but they leave them be, a solemn look in their eyes._   
_When Silverpelt began to glitter into existence again, the two were tired out. Soulkit was leaning on Petalpaw for support. As they made their way back to camp, the two continue to talk about the future, making promises and predictions together._   
_When they reach the medicine den, they curl up together in their nests. As the she-cat closes her eyes, drifting to sleep, the tom sighs, curling against his young mother._

     The she-cat whimpered, tears trickling down her face. Opening her eyes, she turned to where the tom had been sleeping beside her, but she already knew he wouldn't be there. With a watery smile, she caught his faint scent in her nest.  
   "Just a dream." She whispered before getting to her paws.  
     Shaking out her fur, she stretched. Then, slowly, she padded to where she tended a small garden by the warriors' den. Carefully picking a small flower, she turned to where the fallen were buried. A few clanmates gave her sympathetic glances.  
     But she shrugged and dipped her head. Upon reaching the area she was heading to, she stared at the flower-laden ground. With a small smile, she placed the flower on the subtle mound.  
   "First day of new-leaf, Soulkit. Another year without you." She whispered faintly, sitting down.  
     Curling her tail around her paws, she tilted her head.  
   "It's hard to imagine how much has changed since you left. Getting my warrior name, Speckledstar dying... It was moons and moons ago, yes, but that doesn't mean I miss them. You know, I've been taking more of a part in helping out.  
   "I'm no medicine cat by any means, but I've been learning more and more about herbs. And when a kit came down with Whitecough, I stayed by her side when she while she stayed in the medicine den.  
   "You know, it was a lot like when you'd churl up beside me. But... Different. I have yet to find the one, but I know you'd be pestering me nonstop to find a mate, and then have a little family -- like how I always wanted." She let out a laugh.  
     She shook her head, smiling warmly. Gently, she played with a petal of one of the flowers growing on the grave.  
   "It's been becoming easier to take care of little ones. And listening to the stories the elders tell... They're /so/ interesting!! I know you never really were one to sit for hours, just listening to the stories elders would weave with their words, but...  
   "Anyways, how's it like, up there? I had the same dream again, like I do every New-leaf. The one where you followed me to the dandelion patch? And I know you were beside me, because I caught your scent in my nest.  
   "You always were quite the jokester, Soul. You used to love playing pranks on the elders and queens and especially me. Because you're a fuzzhead. But I love ya. 'Cause you're all I had."  
     The she-cat raised her eyes to the now-bright sky. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she stood up.  
   "I have to go now, Soulkit. I have my own duties to attend to. But it was fun, reliving old times. I'll see you next New-leaf, okay? Or whenever I need. May you find only the best up there, my friend; my son."  
     As the she-cat turned to return, the faint form of a young tom took shape. Standing on the grave, he smiled fondly at his mother, pride alight in his teal gaze. Carefully, he touched his nose to the newest flower, tail swishing.  
     Then with a last smile toward the receding form of the she-cat, he began to fade.  
   _"I miss you too, Petalsoul."_  He whispered, his words lost in the faint breeze.


End file.
